theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultures of the World
Dimri = The region of Gon-Dimr has been populated by humans since the beginning of history, and though they all have a Dimri identity, early cultures were quite distant from each other. The people are fair-skinned, of middling height, and their hair is normally dark, but can be lighter in the mountainous regions. Haditites The Haditites are the westernmost of the Dimri, and first to make contact with Zenaj across the ocean. They initially were very spread out, but under the Thaumakan Empire they gained a strong cultural identity, which was the fuel of most of their rebellions. After the fall, they established various kingdoms and viscounties across western Gon-Dimr, though now all reside under the [[Republic of Wizardry]]. Haditites have a strong national pride, and see their republic as the height of human civilization. They are keenly interested in magic and the [[Mages]], and some become obsessed with hold the same sort of power. Religion and science both play a powerful role in their culture, and often the two sides clash. As of recently, many Haditites of the higher classes have focused on high fashion, especially elaborate hats, to flaunt the wealth of their land. Thaumakans From the low plains of central Gon-Dimr, the Thaumakans were the largest peoples, which, along with ideas diffusing from Ionia, led to their conquest of the other Dimri tribes, forming the Thaumakan Empire. In the millennia since its fall, the Thaumakans have largely been diffused into other Dimri cultures. Some, however, hold onto their imperial heritage. These are often persecuted by the other Dimri governments, and nearly all live in the [[Republic of Wizardry]] as of now due to a near genocide taking place in the [[Eximietas Kingdom]]. Exims The Exims originated in eastern Gon-Dimr, on the vast plains. They were a tribal people, and fiercely resisted assimilation into the Thaumakan Empire. Due to this, they developed a belligerent and xenophobic culture. After the empire fell, they developed a highly feudal society. Eventually all of these came under the [[Eximietas Kingdom]] with King Callidus Vendicus. They are highly reverent of power and strength. This is likely why they accepted an [[Impuri]] as king when most would have shunned such a creature. Leaders are highly valued and expected to deliver. As such, religion is mistrusted as it brings power away from the central authority, and most faiths are [[The Praecipium|those that revere the king]]. = Aurorians = Aurorians are a genetically diverse, politically disunited people living in [[Geography of Opus#Auroria|Auroria]] and surrounding lands. They are often seen as barbaric or backward to many, given their primitiveness. And while this may be true in some aspects, they are a quiet and relatively peaceful people. Aurorians are fair-skinned, but their hair may be black, blonde, or red. They are strong followers of [[Kholism]] and live largely tribal lives. Dayres The Dayres are an ethnic group that originated in Auroria before migrating across the mountains to Daydrith. They formed the [[Kingdom of Daygar]], [[Daygar]] meaning "City of Dayres", making them an exception to the otherwise-tribal Aurorians. = Ionians = The mages of Ionia, Ionians are the main mage culture. It is divided among the subcultures of Aiolians, in Aiolia, Dorians, which are northern, Ptolemies in Ptolema, and the true Ionians, in the center of it all. = Naji = Naji is a term to describe the peoples of Zenaj. They have followed [[Najism]] for centuries, but recently [[Nabiism]] has started to permeate the region. Denvians Denvians live in northern Zenaj, primarily in the forested region. They are a bureaucratic, orderly sort of people, often teased for bookishness, especially by their rowdy neighbors to the south. They place high symbolic and spiritual values on numbers, mostly 2 and 4. Their highest respect is given to priests and those deemed "spiritually enlightened" (which is mostly the priests). To Denvians, one's soul is considered one and the same as their body, so physical wellness is considered spiritual as well. Eternal love is highly romanticized, and it is believed that finding true love means that the two people's souls are fused into one. Veralans South of the Zenaj forests are vast savannas, populated by the Veralans. They are largely tribal, but with technology and social structures nearly on par with their northern neighbors, who call them "Black Tusks" in reference to their [[Elephants]]. The Veralans are a chaotic and energetic people. Their favorite sport is wrestling, whether with each other, or with tapirs, tigers, or other such creatures. They place a high value on camaraderie and brotherhood, as many spend most of their time in hunting or war packs, often on elephant-back. = Jacteri = = Kari = = Saqqarans = = Shasai = Shintens Chisini = Barsans = Kahim-lli Irozin Chojjen =